


We didn't fall in love

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Destroy Ending, Fluff, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Horizen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mars, Minor Character Death, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-War, protective Kaidan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Kaidan永远在思考“原则”。而Shepard始终没有醒来。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	We didn't fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Angst for Kaidan； Fluff for Shepard. Because.

他再次看到Shepard的时候，他实际上并没有看到Shepard。他透过一面布满了细碎裂纹的玻璃，看到将Shepard与病菌隔离的透明膜层，三四个医护人员在小小的房间里匆忙地走来走去。他们说Shepard得到了Citadel最好的医疗资源。Kaidan的贴着面前的玻璃，他心想，只要他稍稍用力，那蛛网状的裂痕就会在他的掌心下碎开。他看着来来往往的医生，将Shepard的手臂抬起，将长长的导管伸进Shepard的鼻子。就好像Shepard是一块肉。Kaidan感到胃部不适，他意识到自己一闪而过的想法很有可能正是现实。

一个salarian医生指着Shepard左腿的截断面。“病人尚未出现明显的排斥反应。”他说，然后拉上了帘子。Shepard消失了。Kaidan眩晕的大脑无法分析那意味着什么。这是个好事，他扭头安慰正在抽噎的James，穿着不合身的制服的上尉搓了搓鼻子，点了点头。

一个护士站在他们面前。“你们是病人的家属吗？”他的脸上带着例行公事的微笑。Kaidan认出了那双眼睛。每一个幸存者都有的，疲惫与挣扎，带着几分不知自己是否应该感到幸运的迷茫。护士的手在表格上敲了敲，无声地催促着。

James摇摇头，他张开嘴想要说什么，然后打了一个响亮的嗝。护士眨眨眼，又看向沉默的Kaidan。

“你们是病人的——”

“John，”Kaidan脱口而出。他不仅是病人，他想说，他叫John，虽然几乎所有人都叫他Shepard。Kaidan又在男人吃惊的眼神下懊悔地摇摇头，握紧了背后的手。“不，James是他的下属。”

那么你呢？护士不耐地歪歪头。

他愣了一下。“我也是。”然后Kaidan说，“我也是。我是指挥官Shepard的下属。”

-

Shepard醒来的那天Kaidan正在Citadel另一端某处坍塌的地下排水系统里努力把一块水泥举起。勉强渗进通道的照明光在被困的krogan身下的血泊里打出一道晃眼反光。Kaidan感到头痛在大脑的边缘隐隐跳动。他走出地面时听到远处开始的爆破工程发出隆隆的响声。病患抓着他的手，含糊的语句几乎无法通过他佩戴的翻译器。

他点点头，顺手打开了未读邮件，然后Kaidan听到“砰”地一声，他的膝盖一软，仿佛脚下的钢筋水泥化作了深深的泥沼。他以为那是他的心脏终于在咖啡因的强行推动下不堪重负，然后他感到后脑发麻，白光劈过他的头颅，他的鼻腔几乎无法吸入空气，只能在震惊中喘着粗气。一个可怜的上尉抓着抓着他的肩膀喊着什么。他扭过头，迷茫点点头。

“解散，”他说，“抱歉，我需要，我必须得……”

他指了指自己左胳膊上显示的邮件，无法控制地跑了起来。我会摔倒的。他心想，我喘不过气来了。

有那么一段时间Kaidan几乎已经习惯了Shepard的死亡。有一天早上他醒来，想要吃一个煎蛋的念头比Shepard的尸体在太空中漫无目的地漂浮着要先出现在他的脑海里。啊，他眨眨眼，然后他心想，噢。

然后又有那么一天，Shepard就那么活生生地站在他的眼前，他看着Shepard高高举起双手手，在空中画了一个圈又滑稽地落在身前，抓着他的手僵硬地摇了摇，就好像他原本想要抓着Kaidan的肩膀又或者想要给Kaidan一拳——或许是一个拥抱，他是说或许呢。Shepard的身后站着Garrus。Turian的右脸像是被扔进了搅拌机，人类的左脸像是皮肤底下埋着一滩缓缓流动的熔岩。Kaidan看到自己的模糊的身影在Shepard发着红光的眼睛里晃动，忽然间他不能控制地后退了一步。

三天后他在Horizen和一个军火走私犯打了一架，Kaidan擦着额头的汗水。被拖走的罪犯大喊着“你们Alliance的猪都是一路货色。”他转过身，退下的弹匣烫得手心发疼。我和Shepard不一样，想着，我得停止继续想他了。

但是Shepard回到他身边的喜悦终于在日复一日下冲垮了他的怀疑。再也没有可能有第二次机会了。他站在Normandy的停泊点，忐忑不安地拍着栏杆。他想走开，银河系里有无数的地方都可以让他做出贡献。但是Shepard出现在走廊上，他一时间失去了支撑靠在了墙壁上，接着他看到Shepard挑起眉毛，一个笑容逐渐支撑起他不知为何垮下的嘴角。

他心想，有些狗屁不通的破事就非得发生第二次。

Shepard醒来了，然后他又睡着了。Kaidan一时间无法理解Shepard为什么要醒来。就好像只是为了寻个开心，拿Kaidna当消遣。他不知道当他躺在Citadel的病房里时Shepard站在病床边在想什么，他甚至不知道此时此刻自己心中作何感想。医生说Shepard盯着天花板一声不吭，然后又陷入了昏迷。Kaidan瞪着医生。为什么不通知我，他说，我是从同事那里知道这个消息的。

Shepard指挥官并无近亲属。医生无奈地耸耸肩，最起码你不是——你是吗？

-

现实生活是不讲道理的。但是，Kaidan心想，总该有些原则需要尊重。

他继续想着，Shepard嘲笑他死脑筋是情有可原。实际上，Shepard并不是在嘲笑他。Shepard脱下头盔，伸出一只控诉的食指恶狠狠地把他钉在原地。你该相信我的。Shepard的眼神闪着惊人的光，而Kaidan清清楚楚地看到那并不是Cerberus复活他时添上的赠品。那是纯粹属于Shepard的情绪。Shepard舔舔嘴唇，沮丧地垮下肩膀。我不需要向你证明任何事，他的指挥官说。

James吓得几乎要跌出电梯。这让他不合时宜地想笑。他余光看到Shepard翻了个白眼，一时间过去的记忆涌上来淹没了他。当战斗驱散了回忆，他在裸露在枪林弹雨中的身体打了个寒颤。

但Shepard依然欢迎他回到Normandy。他仔细咀嚼着“回到”两个字。Shepard说“欢迎登舰”。Shepard依然常常询问他的意见，阅读他的分析评估。这多少说明了什么，对吗，他自问道。

Joker拍了拍他的肩膀。他们坐在医院门口的花坛边。飞行员啜着早已空了的酒瓶，身体松松垮垮地依靠着灌木。。

“三块钱买你现在的念头，”Joker想了想又说，“算了，我其实一点也不感兴趣。”

Kaidan摇摇头，随后在眩晕中后悔。泡在酒精里的世界失去了棱角。他知道更多的懊悔正在明早闹钟狂响时等待着自己。

“我在想原则。” Kaidan慷慨地回答。

Joker大笑起来，他一边笑一边咳嗽着，大概被自己的口水呛到了。然而他大可不必如此夸张地前仰后合。“太典型了，”Joker拍着腿，醉酒让他对自己脆弱的身体充满了信心，“你就是这样，世界末日火烧屁股的时候，你还在担心闯红绿灯会不会他妈的破坏公共秩序。”

飞行员又自娱自乐地以Kaidan与原则相伴一生的主题开了几个回复寥寥的玩笑。最后他靠着同僚的肩膀睡着了。Kaidan让Joker靠着他，自己也靠着Joker。他们坐在Citadel少有的干净整洁的地方，散发着刺鼻的酒味，直到被收到抱怨的C-sec恶狠狠地踹出了医院。

-

但他依旧在思考“原则”的问题。

Shepard也依旧没有醒来。Kaidan走出会议室，他先是阅读了Liara关于Shepard转危为安的简讯，才看到十分钟前asari发出的第一条消息。心脏停跳，影子经纪人说。似乎有一根延长的直线穿过了他的头脑。似乎他和Shepard共用着同一张心率曲线图。Kaidan张着嘴愣了一秒，他几乎在呼吸间搬了一跤。不。他心想，不能再来一次了。然后他才记起，他安全了，影子经纪人又说。

幸好我不在医院。Kaidan苦笑着将打碎的玻璃扫进垃圾桶，他拒绝继续想下去。

他心想，生理上一个人不能死亡两次。这是一个原则。另一个原则是，不要爱上一个反复离开你的人，不要爱上一个总是把你留下的人。

或许Shepard就是那么一个灵活多变的人。所以他才能在政治谈判中总是另辟蹊径地把那些高谈阔论的政客拐进自己的计划。所以他才能成为第一个Spectre。所以他才能死而复生。

但是他不是Shepard。Kaidan是个倔强的人。即使Shepard再怎么气恼或者又如何告诉他，身为一个指挥官他多么珍惜来自Kaidan喋喋不休的反对意见。Kaidan永远是用规则约束自己的人。这与Shepard无关——否则他的生活将在末日来临前先行垮掉；否则他的生活会在末日危机之后仍然垮掉。

不要。他一次次提醒自己，就好像他一次次对Shepard说，不要把我留在该死的穿梭艇上，不要把我留在他妈的港口，不要死——然而事与愿违。

Kaidan将手中的任务报告填好。将会议记录读完。他发送了几封邮件又收到了几封邮件。“将军，”最后他在下班前给Hackett打了个电话，“长官，我希望能继续在Citadel执行任务，派往伦敦的后补人选已经发送到你的邮箱。”

屏幕上Hackett的图像顿了一下，大概是因为惊讶，或者是因为网络又一次在崩溃了，又或者Hackett只是有阅读邮件时一动不动的习惯。半分钟后他点点头：“好的，上校。照顾好你的指挥官。”

-

Shepard甚至没能在Anderson下葬时醒来。Kaidan心想即使Anderson不会失望，他大概也希望Shepard能在自己的葬礼上说上几句。

第二天他看到Kahlee站在Shepard的病房前。隔离层已经卸下了。Shepard脸上的面罩上附上了一层薄薄的水汽，很快消失又被另一层水雾覆盖。Kaidan的掌心也湿润了。

他扭头，Kahlee正打算离开，于是Kaidan收回搭在床沿的手，在这一侧朝病房外的女士小心翼翼地招了招。Kahlee摇摇头，她最后看了一眼床上对一切一无所知的士兵，握紧了胸口的手。

Kaidan看到熟悉的链子，下意识里他知道那是Anderson所剩无几的遗体上找到的狗牌。

他追出病房时Kahlee已经坐上了出租车。Kaidan几乎对Shepard生气起来，因为Kahlee理应知道；她需要知道Anderson的人生是如何结束的，他说了什么——他有没有想起那个聚少离多的爱人。他知道只有这样Kahlee才有机会真正走下去。不是摆脱——他在心里想着，只是学会如何带着沉重的遗憾继续活下去。

他回到病房的时候看到护士将自己挪到Shepard床边的椅子又摆了回去。看到去而复返的Kaidan，护士歉意地笑了笑。

“没有人像你来得这么频繁，”她有些腼腆地用左手抱住右手臂，“你和Shepard指挥官的关系一定很好吧？”

Kaidan在姑娘隐藏得不是很好的表情下读出了潜台词。“Shepard是个很好的人。”Kaidan说。

不。我们没有约会过。不，他不是我的现男友。不，他不是我的前男友。不，他没有向我告白。不，我没有向他告白。不。

他移开了眼神。小姑娘噘着嘴走开了。

但是，Kaidan揉着手心里的床单。曾经有那么一瞬间，有那么一刹那，一个疯狂的念头像是杂草钻过了垒砌高墙的墙砖缝隙，让他以为Shepard不止是他的指挥官，让他以为Shepard的颔首回应了他没有说出口的询问。

-

Shepard是在议会大楼落成后的前一天醒来的，他成功地仅靠一双眼皮夺去了本属于议会的所有注意力。对此评价，正专注于嘬吸管的Shepard只是撇了撇嘴。

Garrus大笑起来：“该是时候了，Shepard，你这个混账东西。”

Kaidan的手稳稳地扶着玻璃杯。数月的探访让站在床尾的护士甚至懒得干涉他越庖代俎的行为。Shepard喘着气向Kaidan点点头。他看上去心事重重，但仍然打起精神和Garrus交换了几句干巴巴的俏皮话。

Kaidan陪着Shepard做完了大部分的检查，又抵抗着Shepard虚弱的抗议看着他每天扶着栏杆艰难地行走。Shepard总是在医生提出休息后固执地试图继续多走几步。Salarian气愤之下说话仿佛连发机关枪，他严肃地对Kaidan挥舞双手表达愤慨，把针对病人的炮火滑稽地集中在Kaidan这个探访者身上，Kaidan只能在医生的眼神压力下伸出手。

“你已经做得很好了，Shepard。”

Shepard看看他的手，又低下头打量着自己的双脚。Kaidan无法不去注意那双过于削瘦的小腿。他还记得年轻的指挥官从Normandy SR-1的台阶顶端一跃而下差点撞翻Jenkins的场景。他几乎笑出声来，又在回归现实的一瞬间忍不住绷紧了后背。Shepard垂着脑袋点点头，不情不愿地扶上Kaidan的肩膀。

“为什么他们总是搬出你来管我。”Shepard恶狠狠地翻了个白眼。

Kaidan一边心想自己知道答案而且他也知道，一边将Shepard的枕头拍得松松软软，塞在了他的背后，又掖好被角。Hackett大概会满意的，而Anderson的表情或许会更不加遮掩。

“你该听医生的话，他们才是专家。”

Shepard含糊地应了一声，在被子底下伸了个懒腰。他蓝色的眼睛跟随着Kaidan忙碌的身影，在Kaidan转身愣在原地时也不曾移开视线。Kaidan在他的眼神里看到一个疑问。他等待着Shepard说出那个问题。

取而代之的是，Shepard打了个哈欠。

“晚安。”指挥官闭上了眼睛。

Kaidan失望地点点头。“晚安，Shepard。”明天见。

-

不出所料，Shepard没多久便要求出院，他一瘸一拐地把医院上上下下走了一遍，带着铁石心肠把医院闹了个天翻地覆。盛名之下，没有人敢明目张胆地对Citadel的英雄表示反对，Kaidan只好推着Shepard的轮椅带着最后的侥幸心理敲开了Chakwas医生的门。

医生带着一如既往的高深莫测和Shepard对视着，Kaidan从那里面除了家长式的纵容和慈爱以外从来看不出其他的情绪。他瑟缩在椅子上，多少有些敬佩轮椅上还能抱着双手撅起嘴的Shepard。

Chakwas看了看一言不发的昔日长官，又看看双手捧着一杯茶的Kaidan。她忽然笑了起来，然后在桌子上拍了拍手。

“当然，”医生欣慰地说，“你们可以回家了。”

Shepard咳嗽了一声，Kaidan眨眨眼。在他能说话之前，Chakwas伸手拿出了另一份报告，下了逐客令。

-

这就是为什么Kaidan推着坐在轮椅上抱着行李的Shepard，推开了分配给指挥官小公寓的门。

Anderson的公寓已经被炸成了难以辨认的废墟，Kaidan还是设法找回了Shepard的一些私人物品。他把那些模型和照片堆在客厅的桌子上，转身看到Shepard坐在轮椅上绕过粗糙的地毯在餐厅里缓缓打着转。

阳光把他的影子拉的很长。Shepard拖着自己的影子在沉默中行进。盔甲下的他比征兵海报上修饰过的照片要瘦小一些，更何况Shepard一年前几乎只剩下靠着导管和蹭蹭隔离防护的肉体。他最终停在了窗前，用后脑勺对着Kaidan，任由上校在不大的屋子里走来走去，仿佛这是Kaidan的公寓，而他只是来做客的不太热情的友人。

Kaidan整理好卧室回到客厅，在骤然暗下的视线里习惯性打开腰侧的手电筒。Shepard在强光下惊跳起来，轮椅猛然往后退去嘭地撞到了墙角。Shepard在浅黄的灯光下睁大了眼睛看着Kaidan，喘着气靠着墙。

Kaidan连忙打开灯：“抱歉。”

Shepard在Kaidan走近前跌坐在附近的椅子上。他撑着餐桌笑了起来：“咖啡？茶？恐怕我只能邀请你喝点水了。”

“都可以。”Kaidan耸耸肩。

他走进厨房，将自己挽起的袖子放下，倒了两杯水，把其中一杯递给Shepard。

Shepard喝水时总像是那是世界上最后一杯水。他的喉结在脖子上急速地滚动着，细细的水渍沿着嶙峋的曲线沾湿了衣服。Kaidan不情不愿地意识到他该离开了。他思考着怎么才能把自己的号码添加到Shepard的紧急联系人里，又琢磨着一个安装在前门的监控摄像头是不是有些过分了。

他没有注意到Shepard什么时候放下了水杯，马克杯在桌面上磕碰了一下，清脆的声响让Kaidan打了个激灵。Shepard看着他。Citadel的供电系统尚未完全恢复，昏暗的灯光下他的双眼亮得惊人，却难以看清细节。

“我在想……”Shepard说，“如果你最近没有继续和那个女医生约会的话……”

Shepard的语调实在过于古怪，Kaidan咧嘴笑了起来。Shepard瞪了他一眼，捂着空杯子看向窗外。远处几个正在施工的大楼开起了照明灯，附近建筑物的影子叠着影子，掠过的车辆仿佛丛林惊起的鸟儿。

过了好一会儿Shepard才继续说：“或许你可以搬过来。”

Kaidan盯着Shepard没有回答。他的双手空空的，水杯早就放回了橱柜，只能搭着桌子，虚握成拳头，好像正抓着什么。Shepard垂着双眼似乎在思考什么，他抬起头时撞上了Kaidan不曾错开的视线，被烫到一般扭过脑袋。

“Shepard。”Kaidan轻声唤道，“John。你想说什么？”

“搬来住在这儿，。”Shepard抓抓脑袋，绝望中有些颠三倒四，“我是说同居，不是让你交租金。”

他看着Kaidan，急于确认对方是不是明白了自己的意思。Kaidan闭上眼睛，他听到自己的呼吸穿过胸膛发出呼哧呼哧的声音。

“醒来后我一直在想你说的话。之前是你支持着我，现在也是。没有你我做不到这些，Kaidan。你愿意……我是说——我爱你。如果我没有误会你的话……”

Shepard的话逐渐变成了低声的自言自语。他好不容易直视Kaidan的视线又漂移到了窗外，看向他两次拯救的世界。Kaidan不得不走他的面前，Shepard抬起头，他下巴上的胡渣比过去要干净许多，颧骨投下的阴影困在深深下陷的脸颊里。

“为什么是现在，为什么不是之前？”

他不知道充斥在耳朵里的心跳声是自己的还是Shepard的。Shepard张张嘴，他的声音比Kaidan的还要干涩颤抖，这让Kaidan多少感到有些慰藉。或许他不想知道答案了，他心想。

在他开口前Shepard揉揉眼角，他伸手握住Kaidan的手臂，又松手然后拉住了Kaidan的手。

他说：“因为我不知道我能不能活下来。我不知道。”

Shepard的手很凉，那些Kaidan之前不曾有机会触摸的茧子比他想象中要更加粗糙突兀。Shepard的指关节嵌入Kaidan手指间的缝隙里，忽然间他的存在遮住了Kaidan所有的感官。

他们亲吻。Kaidan弯下腰，后颈酸疼。Shepard的双手围着他的脖子，努力挺着腰仰起脑袋。他们不成章法地互相膜磨蹭着嘴唇，舌头磕碰着牙齿。Shepard在他的嘴里哼哼着，把Kaidan往下拉扯。他们靠得那么近，几乎没有空气能够挤进他们的身体之间。Kaidan终于看到了Shepard眼里细细碎碎的光芒，他淹没在Shepard眼眸的纹路里。亲吻后他们仍然抱在一起。Kaidan几乎可以把Shepard拢在怀里。

这里很安全。他心想。这个奇怪的念头不断地扩张，占据了他所有的思想——只除了一个。

“好，”Kaidan说，“当然，John，我也爱你。”


End file.
